


Two Boys

by sarahxsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two boys, and they always laugh at each other's jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Boys

This is how it goes:

There are two boys, and they always laugh at each other's jokes.

They sit in the back seat of the car and they hold hands when no one is looking and they pick on each other.

One of these boys is older, and one of them is younger.

There are two boys and they always laugh at their own jokes.

They sit in the front seat of the car together and they don't touch and the one in the passenger seat is bitching about the music while the driver sings over him.

One of these boys is younger and one of them is older.

There are two boys and they always laugh at the joke that they are.

They fight or run and sometimes they hurt each other because they can't help it and they don't talk about these things.

One of these boys feels older, and one of them feels younger.

There are two boys and they don't actually laugh much at all.

They always get a motel room with two beds and sometimes they sleep in the same one and one kisses with his eyes open.

One of these boys feels younger, and one of them feels older.


End file.
